


Ужин в зимнем Дублине

by Widelindis



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widelindis/pseuds/Widelindis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пост-3-13. Через три года после исчезновения Ганнибала Лектера приехавшая в Дублин на конференцию Алана Блум неожиданно встречает его живым и весьма довольным жизнью. Пережив первые моменты удивления и ужаса по поводу этой опасной для нее встречи, она испытывает еще большее изумление, узнав, что Уилл Грэм, которого все считали погибшим, также выжил и явно больше не считает Ганнибала своим врагом. Murder Husbands, флафф, реверанс в сторону Мадса Миккельсена, утверждавшего, что после событий финалки Ганнибал и Уилл просто обязаны были затаиться на несколько лет и пожить спокойной жизнью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ужин в зимнем Дублине

Когда Николас, старательно изобразив самоуверенность, пригласил ее на ужин, Алана согласилась, не колеблясь. Еще несколько лет назад они с Марго решили, что не станут душить друг друга жесткими обязательствами и требованием блюсти абсолютную верность, и с тех пор каждая их них – соблюдая негласный кодекс, по которому предаваться сиюминутным удовольствиям общения предполагалось вдали друг от друга, - время от времени позволяли себе насладиться мимолетным флиртом или сходить куда-нибудь с симпатичными представителями обоих полов. Алана не искала специальных поводов, просто не противилась предоставлявшимся возможностям – таким, какая подвернулась и сейчас, во время скучнейшей конференции в Дублине. Заунывные выступления и тоскливые кофе-перерывы, помпезные благотворительные собрания, бесконечные попытки доказать свою собственную значимость в мире криминальной психиатрии – все это усугублялось еще и чудовищной февральской погодой со всеми ее прелестями в этой части света: снегом, холодом и промозглой тьмой. Николас занимался благотворительным фондом, смахивал на большого меланхоличного пса и имел подкупающе-голубые глаза: глядя на него, Алана могла в мельчайших подробностях описать все, что ждало ее во время будущего свидания – от неловких попыток выяснить побольше о ее жизни до парочки трогательных анекдотов о его многочисленных родственниках и двух бывших женах. И все же она сказала «Да», потому что Николас произнес два волшебных словосочетания: «Потрясающая еда» и «Уютный ресторан». От серенького ресторана отеля Алану уже тошнило, поэтому ближе к восьми вечера она облачилась в чуть слишком многообещающее темно-красное платье, выпила таблетку от мигрени и, отправив сообщение Марго о том, что позвонит ей после ужина, захлопнула за собой дверь просторного безликого номера. 

\- Нам невероятно повезло, - возбужденно заявил Николас (вылитый владелец похоронного агенстства в своем черном костюме), едва закруглившись с комплиментами в адрес ее внешнего вида. Он помог ей надеть пальто и старомодно придержал дверь, ведущую из холла отеля в снежную дублинскую темноту. – В «Арлекин» практически невозможно попасть, но друг дал мне свое приглашение, поэтому сегодня нас ждет отличный вечер.  
Алана, ожидавшая – несмотря на уверения по поводу «особенного места» - ужина в типично ирландском простом ресторанчике, душевном, но непритязательном, удивленно подняла брови, против воли воодушевленная приподнятым настроением Николаса:  
\- Чем так удивителен этот «Арлекин»?  
Николас, похоже, только после недоуменного вопроса Аланы вспомнивший, что она понятия не имеет об особенных местах Дублина, с готовностью усадил ее в автомобиль и уже там, первым делом включив обогрев, ответил:  
\- Это маленький ресторан, который появился несколько лет назад на месте старого антикварного магазина в самом сердце города. Великолепный интерьер, невероятная еда, заоблачные цены – и вход по приглашениям… Я тоже относился к этому скептично, - быстро добавил Николас, осторожно направляя машину по узкой дороге центра города и косясь на усмехающуюся Алану, - но потом попал в него за компанию – и до сих пор вспоминаю об их ягненке под соусом из ягод годжи. 

Позволяя Николасу петлять на черепашьей скорости по улочкам Дублина, Алана откинулась в кресле и, наконец, почувствовала, как на нее накатывает настоящее расслабление. Она никогда не отказывалась от участия в конференциях, чтобы хотя бы на время вырваться из давящей атмосферы Клиники для душевнобольных преступников Балтимора, чтобы – хотя в этом она ни за что бы не призналась вслух – вздохнуть свободно вдали от чрезмерной роскоши их с Марго дома. В этот раз поездка мало ей помогла, наоборот, все лишь раздражало – от идиота-организатора до напыщенных коллег, и только сейчас, направляясь в расхваленное уютное местечко в компании простоватого, но милого Николаса, Алана почувствовала, как где-то между шейными позвонками развязывается узел. 

Дверь в ресторан, которую для них открыл преступно элегантный охранник, не проронивший ни слова и лишь бросивший взгляд на их пригласительную карточку, была составлена из разноцветных стекол – и, действительно, походила на наряд арлекина. Ничего особенного не ожидая, Алана вошла в ресторан и лишь спустя несколько мгновений поняла, что ее собственный рот открыт от удивления и невольного восхищения.  
Дело было не в роскоши или, скажем, стеклянном потолке с плавающими рыбками, а в том, что все помещение ресторана прямо-таки дышало великолепным вкусом. Владелец ресторана явно использовал вещи из старой антикварной лавки: особенно в глаза бросалась большая медная люстра в центре зала; но предметы эти были ловко и остроумно вписаны в удивительно удобный и элегантный интерьер. Черный плиточный пол, старинные светильники, дающие мягкий желто-красный свет, темные деревянные столы, стулья с высокими спинками, похожие на троны в миниатюре, бар, подсвеченный красным и пурпурным, официанты в багровых жилетах. Алана послушно отдала свое пальто старику-гардеробщику, похожему на средневекового герцога с монеты, и прошла вслед за официантом и Николасом к столику, стоящему неподалеку от бара. Окно было мягко задрапировано кроваво-красным полупрозрачным шелком, сквозь который даже банальный снег выглядел волшебным. На столе едва сочился светом по-настоящему старый светильник из цветного стекла, в вазе стояли абсолютно свежие ирисы, посуда – к изумлению Аланы – была из фарфора, причем тонкой работы. 

Алана проводила взглядом официанта (мужчину, который мог бы зарабатывать неплохие деньги в модельном бизнесе), отправившегося за минеральной водой и выбранным ими вином, и наклонилась к Николасу, который прямо-таки сиял восторгом.  
\- Ты был прав: удивительное место, не ожидала увидеть здесь ничего подобного. Странно, что посетителей не так уж много.  
Николас вслед за ней обвел взглядом общий зал, в котором было занято не больше шести-семи столиков, а за роялем в дальнем углу играла что-то меланхоличное неземного вида девушка с такими длинными светлыми волосами, что они мягко колыхались кончиками у ее собственных бедер при каждом ее движении.  
\- Это все из-за политики владельца: сюда пускают только по приглашениям, которые очень ценятся, поэтому в этом месте никогда не бывает шумных или сомнительных посетителей. Говорят, владелец не особо нуждается в деньгах, поэтому не гонится за популярностью ресторана, тратит астрономические суммы на ингредиенты и обновляет меню чаще, чем меняется погода в Дублине. А по понедельникам он устраивает закрытые ужины с особыми рецептами для постоянных гостей, которым, к слову, завидует весь город. 

Николас наверняка не ограничился бы этой тирадой, но к их столику вернулся официант с отменным вином, которое он разлил в хрустальные бокалы, а затем, нырнув на минуту за ширму, ведущую к кухне, внезапно принес им большое фарфоровое блюдо с устрицами, которых они не заказывали. Николас ошарашено поднял на официанта глаза, но тот – совершенно невозмутимый – успокаивающе кивнул:  
\- Небольшая закуска перед вашим основным блюдом. Это подарок от хозяина с пожеланием приятного аппетита. – Официант позволил себе легкую улыбку и добавил: - Устрицы под пряным танжерским соусом с кунжутом и анисом. 

Николас расплылся в довольной улыбке и схватился за рукоятку подходящей вилки, а Алане этот предмет сервировки показался смертельно холодным, будто весь стол в одно мгновение превратился в кусок льда. Устрицы под пряным танжерским соусом с кунжутом и анисом. Именно этот соус она полюбила однажды – и следом так же сильно возненавидела; именно его виртуозно готовил Ганнибал тогда, в прошлой жизни, шесть лет назад; именно о нем он говорил, как о собственном изобретении. Холодея от ужаса, Алана машинально подцепила трепещущее тельце устрицы на вилку и подняла глаза на бар и ширму, расписанную птичьими перьями, за которой скрывалась кухня и бог знает еще какие помещения. 

Словно в ответ на поднявшуюся в ней волну ужасного подозрения, ширма качнулась – медленно, будто во сне, - и из-за нее появился тот, кого многие – слишком многие – всерьез считали демоном, пожирающим не только плоть невинных, но и их души. Ганнибал Лектер. Чесапикский потрошитель. Человек, которого Уилл Грэм ценой собственной жизни попытался убить три года назад – и не преуспел, как выяснилось спустя более года, когда Ганнибала заметили (но так и не смогли поймать) в Квебеке. Хозяин «Арлекина». 

Алане на мгновение почудилось, что не было этих трех с лишним лет, и она снова стоит у пуленепробиваемого стекла, за которым Ганнибал – хищный зверь, притворившийся домашним питомцем, – встает из-за своего стола и медленно подходит к ней, наклонив голову, глядя на нее долгим неподвижным взглядом, в котором светится едва намеченное любопытство и дьявольская самоуверенность. Только теперь Ганнибал Лектер был свободен.  
Мягкие неслышные шаги, запредельно дорогой костюм из шерсти цвета запекшейся крови, все тот же наклон головы – словно при взгляде на нечто диковинное и забавное. Кровь в жилах Аланы забилась, как дикий поток, но из последних сил она не двинулась с места, застыла, как косуля при приближении хищника. Ганнибал улыбался. Алана помнила эту улыбку – легкую и чуть ироничную; как и прежде, она вызвала у нее два противоположных чувства: отвращение, смешанное с беспомощностью, и глубокое внутреннее влечение, которое поднималось словно из-под всего сознательного, что было в ней. 

\- Надеюсь, вам все нравится? – И, прежде чем Николас, подпрыгнувший на месте от радости при виде приближающегося хозяина заведения, смог ответить, Ганнибал добавил: - Рад снова видеть тебя, Алана.  
Он кивнул ей – тайный заговорщический наклон головы, из-за которого кончики волос упали на его глаза, - и она ответила ему тем же, не доверяя голосу.  
\- Вы знакомы? Удивительно, какая удача… Да, нам все нравится, «Арлекин» достоин всех похвал, - затараторил Николас, и Ганнибал одарил и его якобы польщенным кивком. В мягком приглушенном свете его лицо казалось молодым и полным жизни, волосы были длиннее, чем Алана помнила, тонкие белые шрамы на лице были заметны только при очень пристальном взгляде.  
\- Сколько времени прошло? Три года? – Невинным тоном спросил Ганнибал, обхватывая ладонями спинку свободного стула, и Алана глаз не смогла оторвать от его рук, которые принесли в этот мир столько горя, боли, наслаждения, красоты и крови, сколько удается одному человеку из тысяч. – Как Марго и ребенок?  
Алана вздрогнула.  
\- Три, - ее голос звучал хрипло и чересчур испуганно. – Мы не знали, где ты, вот уж не ожидала встретить тебя здесь. – Она бросила быстрый взгляд на Николаса; мысль о том, как она может ему навредить, лишь намекнув на то, кто такой Ганнибал, впилась в ее сознание.  
\- В этом весь смысл, не так ли? – Ответил Ганнибал – и рассмеялся, внезапно и по-настоящему, словно Алана отпустила остроумную шутку.  
\- Что же, наслаждайтесь ужином, и я настаиваю, - он смерил Алану в этот раз отчетливо угрожающим взглядом, - чтобы вы остались на весь вечер и оценили десерт. 

Приказ в словах Ганнибала звучал недвусмысленно: она не может встать и просто уйти. Она медленно кивнула, стараясь не обращать внимания на сияющего радостью Николаса. Ганнибал еще раз учтиво улыбнулся и пошел к соседним столикам с явным намерением пообщаться с другими гостями. На его губах играла эта самая вежливая улыбка, все движения были расслабленными, но Алане достаточно было взглянуть на его сильную спину, чтобы вспомнить, как быстро Ганнибал Лектер умел превращаться в убийцу, дикого зверя.  
\- Удивительно, каким тесным иногда оказывается мир, - проговорил Николас, пытаясь завязать разговор о Ганнибале, но Алана лишь рассеянно улыбнулась в ответ. К счастью, их прервал официант, принесший салат. 

Алана что-то отвечала Николасу, аккуратно подносила к губам вилку с салатом, жевала, запивала еду вином, но все это происходило механически, в то время как все внутри нее кричало и металось в панике. Что она могла сделать? Ганнибал явно дал понять, что она не может уйти (и ей даже не хотелось думать, что произойдет, если она попытается); выйти в туалет она тем более не решалась, боясь нападения в узком боковом коридорчике; достать телефон и позвонить в полицию она также не могла: во-первых, из-за того, что ни о каком Чесаписком Потрошителе или Ганнибале Лектере тут никто не знал, и ей пришлось бы долго объяснять, почему полиция должна задержать респектабельного ресторатора, во-вторых, она хорошо понимала, что стоит поднять тревогу – и жертв (включая ее саму) будет хоть отбавляй. Она оказалась в ловушке: быть сейчас в общем зале ресторана, наполненном посетителями и работниками, было самым безопасным, но что будет дальше, она понятия не имела. 

Следя краем глаза за передвигающимся по залу Ганнибалом, она мысленно кляла Джека Кроуфорда, который не довел дело до конца – тогда, через полгода после убийства Долархайда, когда Лектера заметили в Квебеке. Ганнибал все еще был в Америке, и поймать его было, по крайней мере, возможно… Но Джек словно опустил руки после того, как потерял Уилла; даже весть о том, что Потрошитель жив, не возродила в нем желания расправиться с монстром, за которым он гонялся годами, десятилетиями. Ганнибал словно превратился для него в сверхъестественное существо, которое доказало свое бессмертие, выжив даже после падения с огромной высоты скал, пережив свой собственный «карающий меч» – Уилла Грэма. Джек внутренне признал победу Ганнибала – и отпустил его, точнее, освободил самого себя.  
Ганнибал галантно наклонился к разряженной в пух и прах даме, сидевшей в компании краснолицего толстяка, подлил вина в ее бокал – и женщина вспыхнула от удовольствия: накрашенный рот полуоткрыт, зрачки расширены. Алана почти усмехнулась: женщина представляет себя в объятиях Ганнибала, а Ганнибал представляет себе ее печень в панировке и на листьях рукколы. «Неужели ничего его не берет?» – Мысль зажгла в сердце Аланы обиду на мироздание: каждый из них фатально пострадал от рук Лектера, а кто-то и не пережил столкновения с ним, а он… Вот он – красивый, здоровый, богатый, в собственном роскошном ресторане, абсолютно невозмутимый и как будто абсолютно счастливый – наслаждается вечером и самим собой, купается в восторге окружающих, и даже, кажется, его собственный костюм польщен тем, что ему оказана честь окутывать кожу Потрошителя. «Перерезал горло Абигейл, - с яростью напомнила себе Алана, - едва не разделал Джека, съел Гидеона, погубил Уилла… Уилл», - перед глазами Аланы явственно встала картина: мертвое тело Грэма, израненное и синюшное, бьется о скалы, в то время как Ганнибал – живой и сражающийся за свою жизнь до конца – выбирается на берег с победной ухмылкой на лице. Ганнибал никогда не вписывался в психиатрические шаблоны, подвергал их испытанию своим собственным существованием, и Алана не раз в прошлом задавалась вопросом о том, есть ли у доктора Лектера сердце; сначала – из-за себя, потом – из-за Уилла. Несмотря ни на что, ей хотелось верить… Алана со внезапной отчетливостью поняла, что, скорее всего, до полуночи она не доживет. Ей нечего предложить Ганнибалу, нечем от него защититься. Вопрос только в том, сколько людей пострадает вместе с ней. И все же она не могла – это было не в ее натуре – сидеть, словно кролик перед кормлением удава, и ждать своего часа. Момента, когда Ганнибал накормит ее десертом, закроет заведение, отведет ее в кухню… О боже. Алана обреченно взглянула на свой бесполезный телефон, метнула неприязненный взгляд на Николаса, который своей болтовней только мешал ей сосредоточиться, и подобрала под себя ноги, всерьез раздумывая над тем, чтобы извиниться и уйти – а там будь что будет, лишь бы глотнуть еще раз свежего воздуха. На улице она может попытаться вызвать полицию… 

Она глянула на Ганнибала, вежливо выслушивающего комплименты троицы за столиком у рояля, и едва сдержала дрожь, заметив, как напряглись его плечи. Первой ее мыслью была та, что он каким-то дьявольским способом прочел ее мысли, понял ее намерение, но затем легкий сквозняк пробежал по залу, и она поняла, что внезапное напряжение хозяина ресторана связано не с нею, а с вошедшим человеком. Алана повернула голову к выходу – и едва сдержала крик изумления: на пороге ресторана стоял Уилл Грэм. 

Ей хотелось бы увидеть в его глазах то же изумление и шок, которые испытала она сама, но Уилл выглядел расслабленным, несмотря на красные от мороза скулы и голодный вид. Он выглядел, словно уставший после долгого дня человек, который, наконец, добрался до дому. Уилл, старательно не глядя на гостей, с улыбкой отдал гардеробщику пальто и шарф, стряхнул с волос снег и, оставшись лишь в темно-синем кашемировом свитере и джинсах, вдруг наклонился и щелкнул замочком поводка у ошейника небольшой взъерошенной собачонки, которая нетерпеливо перебирала лапами, сидя у его ног. Собака – явно только этого и ожидавшая – сорвалась с места и, стуча коготками по плиточному полу, привычно побежала за ширму, сопровождаемая ухмылками официантов и бармена. Пробегая мимо хозяина ресторана, она сделала небольшой крюк и, не размениваясь на более основательное приветствие, скользнула своим влажным от снега боком по ноге Ганнибала. Алана, не дыша и не особо доверяя своим глазам, глядела на Уилла, который, словно ни в чем не бывало, мягко улыбнулся Ганнибалу, на мгновение встретившемуся с ним взглядами, а затем быстро прошел к бару, где уселся на высокий стул вполоборота к залу и обменялся с барменом приветствиями. 

Уилл Грэм выглядел не менее здоровым и довольным жизнью, чем Ганнибал, и лишь более заметный шрам под правой скулой напоминал о его смертельной схватке с Долархайдом, видео которой со временем стало учебным пособием в Квантико. Если бы у Аланы и были идеи, что делать, она бы все равно не смогла сдвинуться с места – от удивления и граничащего с обидой ощущения себя полной дурой. 

Бармен рассмеялся чему-то, сказанному Уиллом, и налил ему в стакан немного виски или коньяка, а вынырнувшая из-за ширмы девушка-официант поставила перед ним тарелку с затейливым сэндвичем, готовым заранее. Уилл, нисколько не походивший на гостей «Арлекина», явно чувствовал себя здесь, как дома. 

Ганнибал, тем временем закончивший свой обход гостей, пригвоздил Алану к месту тяжелым взглядом и направился к барной стойке. Если до этого момента у Аланы и оставались хотя бы крупицы сомнения в природе их отношений, то после того, как Ганнибал приблизился к Уиллу – чересчур близко – их не осталось. Она видела отчетливо и ясно, как Ганнибал машинально, едва ли сам осознавая свой жест, убрал со лба Уилла влажную от снега прядь волос, а потом, наклонившись к самому его уху, сказал нечто, что заставило Грэма уронить сэндвич на тарелку и выпрямиться на своем стуле. Он поднял глаза на Ганнибала, и они обменялись полными смысла взглядами.  
Они обернулись синхронно; Алана едва не рассмеялась при виде того, как они совершенно одинаковым движением развернулись к ней, и Уилл с набитым ртом уставился на нее напряженным и острым, как нож для разделки мяса, взглядом. Рука Ганнибала на его плече – длинные пальцы неосознанно поглаживают шейные позвонки под вьющимися темными прядями – испытующие серо-синие глаза, собачий поводок, свисающий с пояса брюк. Встретившись с Уиллом взглядами, Алана поняла, что совершенно не представляет, чего ожидать от него. 

Да, он все еще был Уиллом Грэмом, который неловко поцеловал ее в своем доме, пропахшем псиной, тем, кто поймал не только каждого второго в штате массового убийцу, но и самого Чесапикского Потрошителя, тем, кто подбирал каждую оголодавшую шавку в радиусе десятка километров вокруг Вулф Трап… Но он был и тем Уиллом Грэмом, который превратил Рэндалфа Тира в экспонат музея, тем, кто вспорол живот Долархайду, тем, кто доверчиво прижимался плечом к Ганнибалу Лектеру и добровольно считался погибшим, наслаждаясь жизнью с серийным маньяком-каннибалом вдали от всего, что было когда-то для него родным.  
\- Я отойду на минутку… с тобой все нормально? – Алана с трудом сфокусировала взгляд на Николасе, который, оторвавшись от своего салата и восхвалений еды, привстал, собираясь отлучиться в уборную. Она рассеянно кивнула, и, не успел ее спутник завернуть в коридорчик, ведущий к уборным, как к ее столику вернулся Ганнибал – на этот раз с Уиллом, который держал в руке свою тарелку с сэндвичем. Ни слова не говоря, они невозмутимо устроились по обе стороны от нее: Ганнибал – вальяжный, словно кот, самоуверенный и не сводящий с нее оценивающего взгляда, и Уилл – жующий свой сэндвич, удивительно спокойный и пахнущий улицей. 

\- Алана. – Голос Уилла звучал ниже, чем она его помнила, и это заставило ее вздрогнуть от звука, который она уже и не думала услышать в своей жизни. – Хотел бы я сказать, что рад тебя видеть, но не хочется тебе лгать.  
\- Мы думали, ты погиб, Уилл, - беспомощно проговорила она, в ее голосе звучала невысказанная мольба о пощаде, завуалированная заботой. 

Уилл мотнул головой:  
\- Ганнибал спрятал меня. Не хотел, чтобы все решили, будто я помог ему сбежать, - Алана вздрогнула от того, как нежно, проскакивая согласные, произнес он имя Потрошителя, и перевела взгляд на хозяина «Арлекина», который глядел на Уилла с улыбкой, не оставлявшей пространства для воображения.  
\- Тем более что это было не так. Ты едва не утопил меня в море, - без малейшего укора в голосе добавил Ганнибал, и Уилл усмехнулся, вгрызаясь в сэндвич. 

«Со стороны мы трое выглядим хорошими друзьями», - с содроганием подумала Алана, а вслух спросила, не зная, на кого из них двоих смотреть, хотя вопрос был адресован Ганнибалу:  
\- Что ты собираешься делать? 

Она не удивилась, когда рука Ганнибала оказалась на ее собственном ноже, лежащем у тарелки. Отполированный серебристый предмет сервировки не подходил на роль орудия убийства (хотя она не сомневалась, что Лектер сумел бы воспользоваться и им с полным эффектом), и все же Ганнибал нарочито взял его в руку, не сводя с Аланы глаз. Демонстрация. Угроза. Месть. Несмотря на то, что Алана хорошо знала и читала правила игры, несмотря на то, что вид ножа – скальпеля – хлебного тесака – в ладони доктора был отлично ей знаком, волна паники накрыла ее. Клаустрофобия, словно Уилл и Ганнибал были не людьми, а стенами, которые сдвигались вокруг нее, внезапно взяла ее за горло. Но прежде чем она успела отреагировать на эту ужасающую демонстрацию намерений, на ладонь Ганнибала, сжимающую нож, легла рука Уилла. 

Теперь ни один из них не глядел на нее: взгляды обоих были прикованы друг к другу. Жест был прозрачным: Уилл просил за нее, но в глазах ее когда-то друга не было мольбы, скорее, какой-то одним им известный вызов, забавная игра, ошметок какого-то давнего разговора. Ганнибал дернул бровью, и Уилл уже открыто усмехнулся:  
\- Ты же сам говорил, что тебе осточертел этот город.  
\- Вряд ли это точная цитата, - ответил Ганнибал сухо и посмотрел на Уилла так, как смотрят на горячо любимого ребенка, который выпачкал вареньем лучшие ковры в доме. 

Они умолкли и снова застыли в долгом взгляде глаза в глаза; отсутствующе, внезапно отстраненно, Алана вдруг подумала, что никогда раньше такого не бывало, чтобы Уилл так невозмутимо и спокойно переносил зрительный контакт – даже с самыми близкими людьми. Палец Уилла мягко прохаживался по костяшкам Ганнибала, словно призывал расслабить ладонь, отпустить. Наконец, Ганнибал покачал головой – но было очевидно, что это телесное «нет» означает не что иное, как «да», а потом, встав со стула одним текучим движением, медленно отошел к барной стойке, не оборачиваясь и больше не глядя на Алану. Только после этого она выдохнула, поняв вдруг, что целую вечность задерживала дыхание. 

\- Нам придется вырубить тебя как минимум на 12 часов.  
\- Не то чтобы у меня был выбор. Уилл?..  
Он лишь поднял брови, допивая свой виски.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы это был ты. Не Ганнибал.  
\- Он держит слово, ты же знаешь, - хмыкнул Уилл с чем-то вроде гордости в голосе. Алана поморщилась. 

\- Знаю, но все равно. Не хочу, чтобы он ко мне прикасался. Не знаю, как ты можешь… - Она не договорила, но окончание фразы было очевидным. Внезапно Алана испугалась того, что дергает удачу за хвост, злит тех, в чьих руках ее жизнь; и все же удержаться было невозможно. «Как ты можешь, - было на ее языке. – Быть с ним, улыбаться ему, держать его за руку, целовать его губы, на которых запеклась кровь десяток жертв? Зная все о нем, как ты можешь?». Уилл смерил ее чуть более прохладным взглядом и незнакомым ей тоном отрезал:  
\- Ради бога, Алана. В жилах твоего ребенка течет кровь Вержера. Хочешь, чтобы мы поговорили о морали?  
\- Туше. – Внезапно ей и самой стало противно быть тем, кто смотрит на все с такой точки зрения. – Тебе не обязательно накачивать меня… чем там обычно орудует Ганнибал в таких случаях. Я никому не скажу о вас. – И, отвечая на удивленный взгляд Уилла, прояснила: - Из этого все равно ничего не выйдет, вы все равно успеете скрыться, только невинные люди погибнут. 

Уилл пожал плечами:  
\- Мы не можем рисковать. Да и Ганнибалу тут смертельно скучно. – Он перевел взгляд на Ганнибала, который, отдавая распоряжения, методично завязывал на шее шарф – на грани вычурности – и бросал наигранно-сердитые взгляды на собачонку, появившуюся из кухни и домогавшуюся его внимания. – Отделайся от своего поклонника, - в голосе Уилла прозвучала уже откровенная насмешка, и ей захотелось фыркнуть – как раньше, по-дружески, - и будь готова уйти с нами. Отдай мне свой телефон.  
Алана толкнула телефон к Уиллу, и тот опустил его в свой карман. 

\- И Алана… не делай глупостей. Не зли его. Тебе есть что терять, нам есть что терять тоже – и Ганнибал утопит в крови весь мир, чтобы защитить то, что у нас есть. Просто не делай резких движений, и тогда я смогу тебе помочь. 

Она кивнула, чувствуя, что именно сейчас, впервые за всю эту странную и чудовищную встречу, Уилл абсолютно серьезен. Ганнибал подходил к ним – уже в пальто, сопровождаемый их с Уиллом собачонкой, Николас появился в коридорчике, ведущем в уборную, и Алана, взяв себя в руки, встала, готовясь сыграть финальную часть своей роли так, чтобы дожить до утра. 

*

Выйдя из гостиницы, Уилл поежился: на улице все еще шел снег – мокрый, подгоняемый пронизывающим ветром. Но, несмотря на холод, находиться здесь было приятнее, чем в роскошном номере Аланы Блум. Стоило им войти в номер, страх Аланы моментально пропитал все внутри: Уилл не мог, даже если бы захотел, прекратить чувствовать ее сомнения, ее ужас, ее беспомощность. Он уселся в кресло, положив на колено небольшой револьвер, вытащенный скорее в профилактических целях, чем в качестве серьезной угрозы, и передал Алане телефон с просьбой оставить какое-нибудь успокаивающее сообщение Марго.  
\- Напиши ей, что очень устала и позвонишь завтра.  
\- Она решит, что я ей изменяю. – Неловко усмехнулась Алана, и Уилл в ответ дернул уголком губ, мгновенно понял – по ее выражению лица – что это движение напомнило ей о Ганнибале.  
\- Это оживит ваши отношения, - бросил он в ответ, наслаждаясь тем, как иронично это прозвучало. – К тому же, этому парню из ресторана было бы что сказать по этому поводу. 

Алана пожала плечами, ничуть не обидевшись: если тебя застали за ужином с кем-то, не являющимся твоим партнером, да еще во время командировки, трудно чувствовать себя несправедливо обвиненной. Наконец, с сообщением было покончено, и Алана медленно, осторожно улеглась на кровать, укрывшись пледом. Она не стала переодеваться: если она умрет, то, по крайней мере, в красивом платье. Посмотрела на Уилла снизу вверх и все тем же умоляющим взглядом. 

\- Я пообещал, Алана. Все будет хорошо. Ты проспишь до следующего полудня, а потом у тебя будет пару часов болеть голова, и это все.  
Он на удивление ловко вколол ей что-то неопределимое и, завернув шприц в салфетку, мастерским движением бросил его в урну. Уилл встал, помедлил и снова сел на край кровати: нужно было дождаться, пока Алана отключится; к тому же, он не мог отказаться от внезапно сильного желания успокоить ее, переполненную страхом и дискомфортом.  
\- Тебе не о чем волноваться, серьезно. Я недавно сам на себе прочувствовал действие этой штуки, - он кивнул на шприц в урне. – Ганнибал меня уложил.  
Алана фыркнула – то ли от смеха, то ли с неверием, но ее плечи заметно расслабились.  
\- А тебя-то за что?  
\- Ни за что, просто приступ паники. Мне показалось, что Ганнибала поймали, и я… 

Алана, уже начинающая чувствовать действие наркотика, медленно покачала головой:  
\- Хммм, на самом деле я не удивлена… насчет вас с Ганнибалом. Все к этому шло – с самого начала, просто никто не думал, что все вот так закончится. Но знаешь что?..  
\- Что? 

Язык у Аланы уже заплетался, глаза закрывались, хотя она и боролась со сном:  
\- Я рада, что ты жив, рада, что ты присматриваешь за ним… кто-то должен находиться между Ганнибалом и миром… я пыталась, но не смогла, никакие стены для него не помеха… а ты можешь… да, я знаю, что ты тоже убийца, Уилл, но… ты другой… я верю в тебя, Уилл Грэм. 

Последние слова она произнесла внезапно отчетливо, будто собрала все силы, чтобы сделать это, а потом закрыла глаза и буквально уронила голову на подушку. Уилл пощупал ее пульс и подтянул плед повыше, задумчиво глядя на ее удивительно умиротворенное лицо. Ее слова звучали в чем-то нелепо, но при этом она – на каком-то особом уровне – была права. 

Все планеты сошлись, красная тень наползла на солнце, частички пазла сложились в многослойную и удивительно стройную картину, симфония их судеб была написана и прозвучала кровавым гимном. Только Уилл и Ганнибал могли услышать эту симфонию и в полной мере прочувствовать ее красоту, что не переставало удивлять их и восхищать, но и люди из их прошлого – такие, как Алана, - улавливали суть происходящего. Во всяком случае, в те мгновения, когда уставали нарочито ужасаться. 

Уилл вымыл руки в раковине, тщательно упаковался в теплый шарф, засунул револьвер в карман и вышел из гостиницы, прикрывая глаза от снега. Он перешел дорогу и помахал Ганнибалу, сидящему за стеклянной витриной пустой кофейни за крошечным столиком. Жест был бессмысленным: Ганнибал уже заметил его и принялся застегивать пуговицы своего пальто, не обращая внимания на подпрыгивающую от нетерпения собачонку, увидевшую сквозь стекло своего второго хозяина. Серьезный и деловитый Ганнибал и взъерошенная собака составляли живописный контраст, и Уилл не удержался от ухмылки. Наконец, они появились на пороге кофейни, и пес хрипло тявкнул, топчась лапками по ботинку Уилла. 

\- Трюфель выглядит так, будто ты скормил ему заварное пирожное.  
\- Если ты думаешь, что я заказал бы здесь нечто подобное, я всерьез сомневаюсь, знакомы мы ли, Уилл, - выражение лица Ганнибала полностью противоречило словам, и Уилл, все еще улыбаясь, взял у него поводок, чтобы Трюфель не путался под ногами у Ганнибала. – Но, - вздох, - нечто похожее на пирожное прилагалось к удивительно ужасному кофе, который я вынужден был заказать, и Трюфелю пришлось избавить меня от этого якобы десерта. 

\- Да он у нас герой, - рассмеялся Уилл, подстраиваясь под шаг Ганнибала, чтобы они вдвоем могли втиснуться в узкий тротуар. Его ледяная рука прикоснулась к горячей ладони Ганнибала, и тот тут же сжал пальцы Уилла в своих:  
\- Снова потерял перчатки?  
Уилл пожал плечами: бесполезно было доказывать, что он их «просто оставил» где-то, потому что его личный счет потерянных перчаток, шарфов и зонтиков уже давно перевалил за десяток, и, несмотря на все эти вздохи и закатывания глаз, Ганнибал в глубине души наслаждался каждой новой возможностью купить новый – еще более дорогой и качественный – аксессуар. 

\- Мне придется отправить письмо о том, что я увольняюсь, по почте, конечно. – Уилл вздохнул, с сожалением вспоминая ветеринарную клинику, в которой он работал весь последний год и успел привязаться к ее умиротворяющей суете, медицинским запахам и людям, которые любили животных еще больше, чем он сам. Именно в клинику полгода назад принесли коричнево-серого тощего песика размером с большую кошку, который волочил лапу после того, как его сбил детский велосипед. У пса не оказалось хозяина, зато обнаружились большие умные глаза убийственно-красивого орехового цвета, поэтому Уилл, предвкушая споры и возражения, вечером надел на собаку новый ошейник и отнес домой. Впервые в жизни Уилл по-настоящему сильно пожалел, что у него не было наготове фотоаппарата, когда увидел выражение лица, с которым его – с псом в руках – встретил Ганнибал. «Это Трюфель, - с кривой улыбкой объявил Уилл и протиснулся в прихожую, - он просто невероятно умный». «Уилл…». «Перестань, тебе нравится это имя? Оно пришло мне в голову, когда я думал о том, как ты встретишь пса». Ганнибал наклонился и подхватил Трюфеля на руки; песик, и правда, был умным, поэтому уставился на своего будущего хозяина крайне сознательным и ясным взглядом, наклонив мордочку, в которой не было ни капли породы. «Кажется, у нас есть остатки рагу из утки…». Уилл положил ладони на пояс брюк Ганнибала и с благодарностью уперся лбом в его затылок: «Он еще тебя удивит». «Это угроза?», - Ганнибал с улыбкой и поднятой бровью повернул голову так, что Уиллу удалось прикоснуться губами к его скуле, и позволил себя обнять как следует. Трюфель тихо взвыл от предчувствия хорошей еды и первоклассной заботы. «Но тебе придется отучить его от этих душераздирающих звуков». Уилл, зарывшийся лицом в бархатистую поверхность свитера Ганнибала на его плече, проборомотал что-то нечленораздельное – об упрямстве дворняжек и жизнерадостной сущности Трюфеля – и сунул ладонь под его свитер. 

\- По почте? Как грубо, - хмыкнул Ганнибал.  
\- А что с рестораном?  
\- Джеймс будет им пока заниматься, как тогда, когда мы ездили в Сицилию, а потом я решу, что с ним делать. Скорее всего, продадим.  
\- Снова, - отметил Уилл со вздохом. Первый ресторан им пришлось оставить в такой же спешке – после того, как вышла книга Фредди Лаундс, которая внезапно поступила во все магазины Европы, не говоря уж об Интернете, и в которой был с десяток их с Ганнибалом фотографий – тюремных, с суда, и даже более старых, тех времен, когда все только начиналось. 

Ганнибал дернул плечом, словно отмахивался от неуместной сентиментальности; Уилл только начинал учиться у него оставлять все – от недавно обставленного дома до новых знакомых – позади и без сожалений. Голос Ганнибала звучал совершенно ровно:  
\- Я уже заказал билеты на самолет.  
\- Хм?.. Тебе крупно повезло, что мы не успели закончить нашу партию в шахматы. Все шло к моей победе – и тогда я бы получил право выбирать то, куда мы отправимся в случае чего.  
Ганнибал покосился на него с легкой, но очень выразительной улыбкой:  
\- Мы летим в Марсель, Уилл. 

Уилл, сам того не желая, моментально расплылся в широкой ухмылке:  
\- Но… ты же бился насмерть за Лион, а в Марсель не хотел ехать: шум, порт, хаос, - он изобразил недовольный голос Ганнибала.  
\- Я не против Марселя, мне просто нравится смотреть на тебя, когда ты сражаешься за то, чего ты хочешь. Это совершенно завораживающее зрелище. 

Уилл прижался плечом к плечу Ганнибала и снова подцепил на мгновение его ладонь своими пальцами на особенно узком участке тротуара:  
\- Боишься признаться, что просто уступаешь ради меня?  
\- Может, позволишь мне сохранить остатки чувства собственного достоинства?  
\- Не поздно ли? – Уилл рывком открыл дверь, ведущую на лестницу дома, на третьем этаже которого находилась их просторная квартира, и пропустил Ганнибала вперед, удостоившись за это благодарного кивка – словно это не повторялось раз за разом все последние годы. 

Они вошли в квартиру и на секунду замерли в ярко освещенном холле, к которому успели привыкнуть: зеркало в тяжелой оправе, подставка для зонтиков в виде куба, коврик Трюфеля. Ганнибал пришел в себя первым:  
\- Не бери зимние вещи, в Марселе они нам не понадобятся.  
\- Жаль твоего рояля…  
\- Пустяки, Уилл; что с синим чемоданом?  
\- Колесики сломаны, извини. Я соберу сумку для Трюфеля, попрошу Стефани отправить его в Париж в тот собачий приют, оттуда его будет легче забрать.  
\- Такси приедет через час, так что мы еще успеем переодеться и перекусить. 

Ганнибал подбадривающе скользнул ладонью по щеке Уилла и, снимая на ходу пальто, выставил в холл два чемодана, в один из которых тут же прыгнул Трюфель. Как по-настоящему умный пес, он выбрал для этого маневра чемодан Уилла. 

Через сорок пять минут они уже сидели – в свежей и наиболее подходящей одежде, с упакованными чемоданами и накормленным Трюфелем – в кухне: колено к колену, локоть к локтю. Уилл задумчиво отправил в рот одну из дюжины тарталеток с лососем, лежащих перед ними на блюде, запил ее горячим кофе и со стоном уронил голову на плечо Ганнибала, жующего свою еду методично и совершенно невозмутимо. 

\- Неужели тебе совсем не жаль оставлять все это? 

\- Разумеется, мне бы хотелось уехать по собственному желанию, а не сбегать среди ночи. – Проговорил Ганнибал, и пальцы его привычно пробежались по волосам Уилла, погладили нежную кожу у висков, мягко очертили бровь. – Но ты со мной, мы свободны, и с Трюфелем все будет в порядке, поэтому все остальное не стоит сожалений. Запомни это место, и вскоре оно превратится в набор приятных воспоминаний; это лучшее, что можно извлечь из зимнего Дублина. 

Уилл хмыкнул, с трудом выныривая из полудремоты, в которую его погрузили медитативные прикосновения Ганнибала. Он хотел было сказать, что доктору Лектеру стоит снова заняться консультациями, так как его способность избавлять от душевных терзаний по-прежнему на высоте, но вместо этого Уилл почесал за ухом Трюфеля, пригревшегося у него на коленях, и отхлебнул кофе, который, как и все, что делал Ганнибал, был чем-то очень близким к совершенству.


End file.
